


How To Care For Your Angelic Soulbonding Handprint

by cimorene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handy guide to caring for that treasured outward proof of your new angelic soulbond while it heals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Care For Your Angelic Soulbonding Handprint

  1. Expect to take special care of your handprint for at least the first four to six months. This will give it enough time to heal. Clean the handprint twice a day, no more, no less, with holy water. Before cleaning, use a cotton swab soaked in warm water to gently remove any crust that may have formed around the handprint.
  

  2. Keep your handprint out of direct sunlight, tanning beds, pools, saunas, or any other excessively wet areas. Be sure to avoid contact with demons, demonic byproducts and artifacts, demonic hosts, and other sources of profane energy. If possible, wear a simple bandage when hunting to avoid contact with the magical or profane. If contact occurs, flush immediately with holy water.
  

  3. Do your best to not let anything touch or rub the area, such as clothing, waistbands, belts, or straps. Friction will create problematic telepathic receptory spots which can cause problems during telepathic sex. Do not shave your handprint until it is fully healed.
  

  4. Chrism, Oil of Abramelin, and other holy oils may help speed the healing process. To be sure that you are using the oils appropriately, consult your angel or an occultist professional before using them. 
  

  5. Avoid using laundry detergents that contain stain fighting enzymes on clothing that will come into direct contact with the handprint. The enzymes can impede healing.
  

  6. Don't touch your handprint with dirty hands.
  

  7. Don't let other people touch or lick it, as this may cause problems with your issuing angel. If contact occurs, pray to your issuing angel immediately.
  

  8. If your handprint does form a scab, DO NOT pick at it. It will affect the final function of your soulbond. Make sure your handprint is completely healed before touching demons, performing any sexual magic not of a strictly divine nature, visiting tanning beds, pools, or saunas, or engaging in bondage with straps that could rub against it. If you have any other questions or concerns, contact your issuing angel.
  



**Author's Note:**

> I found this entry from March 2010 in my journal, and realized that even though it's not exactly a _story_ , it should definitely be archived in fic form. The chat that led here, from that entry:
>
>>   
> tuesday: Now every Gabriel fic I write ever is going to have him attempting to mark Sam with an angelsex soulbond handprint. And Sam being like, "What, NO." And Gabriel will be like, "But don't you feel left out?"  
> cimness: OMG  
> tuesday: Sam: NO.  
> cimness: Now I want the fic where there's like a standard angel handprint procedure! LIKE GETTING A BELLY-BUTTON PIERCING  
> tuesday: Gabriel: It'll be like your tattoo, matching your brother's!  
> cimness: You know where they give you that thing - like, "Don't wear pants up to here for so many weeks..."  
> cimness: There's like a little piece of paper that talks about how long you have to wear sweatpants and ... swabbing it twice a day with alcohol or whatever! Or, or holy water!  
> tuesday: *dying*  
> cimness: "CAUTION: Do NOT allow your new angelic handprint to come in contact with demons, demonic byproducts, demonic hosts, or demonic artifacts. If contact occurs, flush immediately with holy water."   
> 


End file.
